


Because Ali Told Me To

by eternal_moonie



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://tellshannon815.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://tellshannon815.livejournal.com/">tellshannon815</a>, as promised, giving me the encouragement to finally write something again. Thanks for always doing that. Prompt was "I broke up with Jenna because Ali told me to" in a PLL meme.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Because Ali Told Me To

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://tellshannon815.livejournal.com/profile)[tellshannon815](http://tellshannon815.livejournal.com/), as promised, giving me the encouragement to finally write something again. Thanks for always doing that. Prompt was "I broke up with Jenna because Ali told me to" in a PLL meme.

Title: Because Ali Told Me To  
Fandom: Pretty Little Liars  
Rating: NC17  
Pairings: Jan/Ali  
Notes: For [](http://tellshannon815.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tellshannon815.livejournal.com/)**tellshannon815** , as promised, giving me the encouragement to finally write something again. Thanks for always doing that. Prompt was "I broke up with Jenna because Ali told me to" in a PLL meme.  
  


I hadn't wanted to do it at first.  
  
All these little games like "Hanna told me to say you are hot" or "Can you ask Aria for me how she is holding up?".  
  
Sometimes I would get laughed at, sometimes I would actually get an answer from the person Ali had asked me to ask something to.  
  
Which was weird, considering I was dating Jenna Marshall... until that terrible accident.  
  
Before that time Alison DiLaurentis, one of the hottest girls in school, was all "I want you to break up with her."  
  
At first I was supportive of Jenna, but as it went on, I made the decision to call it quits with her.  
  
The next night later I was having the night of my life with the hottest girl in school.  
  
I had to admit, while I was dating Jenna I **had** , emphasis on that word, thought about doing it sooner, but I really believed that we would get through it together.   
  
Yet Alison showed me I should have done just that.   
  
The second I was getting ready for bed she just barged in.   
  
Ali passionately kissed me while her fingers worked the buttons of my shirt.  
  
"I knew you would do it for me," she whispered in my ear before she kissed my lips again and again.   
  
_I knew could get you to break up with her._  
  
I could feel her lips part into a wicked smile, but that wasn't the only thing she would tell me that night.   
  
Clothes undone, we fell to the bed where she took up a rather erotic position.... somewhere.   
  
She panted as she rode me.  
  
Just as we were about to reach that spot, Ali's lips were close to my ear again.   
  
"I blinded her for you." she whispered, followed by our mutual climax.  
  
"WHAT?!" I yelled at her, but she put her finger to my lips.   
  
"Sssh, keep quiet sweetie, or I will end you just like I ended her." Alison DiLaurentis whispered as she crossed an X over my heart with her other fingernails.   
  
"It'll be our little secret." Ali giggled in that girlish way she always did.   
  
~~~   
  
When she had been presumed dead for almost three years, I had been so close to telling her Core Four the truth. That I knew about 'The Jenna Thing' and why she had done it... or maybe there was another reason. From what I remember someone of that four (or was it Mona?) told me she had done because she had wanted to teach Toby a lesson.   
  
When I saw her standing before me those many years later, I couldn't believe that she had pretended to be dead.   
  
"I assume you kept your mouth shut," she whispered when she and I had reconnected.   
  
"What's the point? You seem to be more into Emily these days. Whenever I'm around, I can see how you look at her."   
  
"Oh sweetie, who said anything about me loving her?" she asked with that Ali grin.   
  
To make a point she took that in her hand and stroked it.   
  
"I love playing pretend. But it's you I really love..."   
  
I couldn't help but wonder.  
  
 _Did you also enjoy playing pretend you were dead all these years?_  
  
The End


End file.
